


Do you believe in Destiny?

by casstastrophe



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Haikyuu - Freeform, M/M, Marriage, Oops, OsaAka Angst, Rarepair, SakuAka, hq, sakuatsu angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:20:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26697397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/casstastrophe/pseuds/casstastrophe
Summary: The Miya twins loved Destiny, until one day, they didn't.Atsumu fell in love with a boy named Kiyoomi. Osamu fell in love with a boy named Keiji.Destiny had a funny way of dealing with love.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Miya Osamu, Akaashi Keiji/Sakusa Kiyoomi, Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 64





	Do you believe in Destiny?

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy :) Do you believe in destiny too?

The Miya twins loved destiny. 

Destiny brought them here. 

Destiny led Atsumu to the All-Japan Youth Training Camp. It led a boy, with two moles on his forehead, towards Atsumu one day--curls on the side of his face with a mask covering half of it as his emerald green eyes meet Atsumu’s brown ones. 

“Pretty…” Atsumu thinks. An accidental slip of words was all he could manage as the taller boy looks back at him. 

And “pretty” was the only word going through his mind after. 

Destiny led Osamu in a volleyball tournament--one that didn’t occupy much space in his mind. But as he watches a raven-haired boy, while everyone else is watching the moody black-and-white haired one, he can’t help but notice how subtle his presence was--soft, calming, but powerful if noticed. His name was written on the back of his jersey, a name Osamu won’t forget. 

Destiny continued to bring them together, an odd group of people who were undeniably meant to meet. 

Then Destiny brought them here. 

Destiny brought them in the same place, at the same time, facing the people they’re so desperately in love with, and hearing the sounds of wedding bells and voices.

Atsumu Miya watched as his curls lay perfectly on his face again, the same two moles on his forehead, a smile visible, cheeks tinted pink, and tears in his eyes--he’s beautiful. “He’s always been beautiful.”

Osamu Miya watched as his raven-colored hair gently swayed around in the subtle wind, his chest quickly rising and falling as the one in front of him gently pats his tears away, a tint of red underneath his teal eyes, contrasting the vibrant blue that Osamu was too familiar with. 

“Akaashi Keiji, my love. Unlike you, I’m not exactly good with words. I have trouble expressing my feelings and you have no trouble trying to figure them out. I’m not good with words and, unfortunately, I never had to learn. I’ll blame that on you. You never made me speak up because you said I only, and to quote you, ‘spoke in sarcasm.’ Aside from that though, you never made me speak up because I never had to say much, for you to understand. To be frank… making this was hard, not because I don’t know what I love about you, but because I don’t think anything I can say can actually show you just how much I do. People think you’re perfect--I can’t blame them, you hold yourself together pretty well--but you also purposefully forget to buy groceries so we can buy them together (regardless of how many times I tell you I don’t like the grocery store or that I’m busy), you leave your dishes unwashed in the sink when you’re working, you hog all the blanket at night because you get cold way too easily, you cry sometimes and continue to apologize even when I tell you not to, you forget about your ice cream until it melts, and so many more. I love you and the forgotten groceries, I love you and the annoying dishes that are probably still in the sink at home, I love you and the lack of blanket I have at night, I love you even after the hundredth time you apologize while crying, I love you and your melted ice cream--I love you. I love you and I will until I can’t anymore.” 

“Kiyoomi, I’m sorry I can’t stop crying.”

Kiyoomi cuts him off, reaching a white handkerchief to his tear-stained cheek, “I told you not to apologize.” He carefully wiped Keiji’s cheek, a lingering soft smile on Kiyoomi’s face that Atsumu’s never seen until now. He didn’t know that Kiyoomi could be this tender, apparently just not to him. 

Keiji laughs softly into the mic, the breathy and gentle huffs accompanied with the subtlest but prettiest of smiles were too familiar to Osamu. It hurts.

“Sorry, that was beautiful. I can’t believe you claim to be ‘not good at words.’” Keiji clears his throat.

“Kiyoomi, I hate the thought that people complete you. I wanna believe that I was complete before you came, and maybe I was, but you arrived anyways and helped adjust the pieces that weren’t fitting too well. I used to sing as quietly as I could even when people told me I was fairly good at it. I didn’t like speaking when I was stressed regardless of how much it helped because I thought the waver of my voice sounded stupid. I even used to hate coins because they reminded me of the smell of blood. My point is, there were so many things I didn’t like. Then you came along. I sing a lot more now, sometimes even badly and as loud as I can because you did, and you always told me that I was ‘missing out on the fun.’ Oddly enough, I speak more now when I’m stressed. You taught me how to accept that stupid waver. I guess, telling me you loved it every night helped.” A soft silence fell around them as Keiji took Kiyoomi’s hand and held it. “I like coins now too. They remind me of all the change you keep in a jar that you’re ‘saving for our next adventure.’ Omi, I learned how to love—not only you, but everything else too.”

And as the Miya twins watched the two grooms kiss, they brought their hands together, concealing the sound of their hearts breaking with the sound of applause. 

Atsumu Miya watched as Kiyoomi’s hair fell perfectly on his forehead, placed on Keiji’s, as they had their first dance. 

They slowly swayed along to the music--Osamu and Atsumu’s favorite song, the one they played for Keiji and Kiyoomi the first time they all met. 

The lights surround the newlywed, particles floating like glitter along the streaks of light, the quiet sound of their shoes hitting the floor when they shift, unrehearsed and almost awkward movements, the love of their lives holding no one else but each other as they smile softly like they were experiencing the happiest moment. 

The Miya twins hated Destiny.

Destiny led them here. 

Destiny led them with tears in their eyes for the wrong reasons. It led them in front of the stage where the people they were in love with had previously danced in each others’ arms. 

It led Atsumu Miya in front of Kiyoomi Sakusa-Akaashi, staring back at his emerald green eyes once more and thinking, “Pretty… No--beautiful.” Atsumu liked beautiful things, and this is one of many that will never be his.

It led Osamu Miya in front of Keiji Sakusa-Akaashi, staring back at his teal eyes like he could drown in them. Feeling the softness of his presence, he wishes once more that he could feel his gentle touches the same way again. 

Destiny led them here, with a mouthful of lies, a speech as best man of the grooms, “Congratulations!”

The Miya twins hated Destiny. It was cruel.

**Author's Note:**

> I think destiny works in odd ways but we have the power to change it. Destiny brings us along and brings things to us, but its in our actions that changes destiny in little ways. I don't really know, though, I'm brain farting! Hope you liked it :)


End file.
